All I Ever Wanted
by Miss World
Summary: Quistis and Squall have a chat in the secret area. Kinda Sad. Kinda unexpected.


Disclaimers: I don't own anything anyone else owns so it would be great if you not litigate!  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************  
This is just a totally random fic I came up with a 3 in the morning so... r&r cause it makes me happy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All I Ever Wanted  
  
  
  
They hadn't spoken alone since the night he told her to 'go talk to a wall' things were awkward. But now both of them stand in the secret meeting place looking at the beautiful moon that they knew held such hideous monsters. And still they could not speak to each other.   
  
Quistis looked down at her feet and sighed 'Will it always be like this with us? We never talked much... Do I love him...Why? Why does it have to be like this...I want to cry so badly! If he would just tell me he hated me or I'm just a friend or just his instructor...would that be enough for me? I'm so confused! I want to say something, anything! ...But I can't its not the same...She...she changed the silence. It's an awkward and confused silence... I don't even belong here...on earth. What is my purpose? Why am I thinking so much! ...I can't hold it back anymore!'  
  
  
Squall glanced at Quistis he asked her to come here tonight for a reason. A reason he couldn't remember. 'Its funny how things change so suddenly. Is she happy? I'm with Rinoa now. That's what she wanted. Wasn't it? I wish she would say something, anything! ...Ha I actually want her to talk to me. Tables are turned. But I can't take much more of this awkward silence.'  
  
Quistis looked up into Squall's eyes. His hair blowing in the cool breeze. Squall turned to face her. Words couldn't seem to come out of either of their mouths.   
  
"Funny how things change, isn't it Squall?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Quistis took in a deep breath "Why did you ask me here?" Her eyes suddenly became accusing. Squall caught on to this "I just wanted to talk."  
  
Quistis turned her back to him and closed her eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek " you want to talk..." she repeated his words in almost a whisper. "If I recall last time I wanted to talk to you said 'I should go talk to a wall' maybe I should tell you the same." She replied hurtfully.  
  
This time it was Squall who closed his eyes to fight back the tears threading to fall. "I didn't mean that...I..." he didn't get a chance to finish before the blonde haired girl cut in.  
  
"I guess Rinoa really has changed you and taught you many valuable things...more than I could ever teach you. I'm really happy you found her and that..."   
  
"Stop! Quistis stop." Squall begged.  
  
"Why should I? It's the truth isn't it! It doesn't hurt me! That's what you wanted." She screamed.  
  
"Its not..." Squall replied putting a hand on Quistis shoulder turning her toward him.  
  
Quistis tried to look away. She couldn't bear to have him see her tears and him know she was crying over him. She was stronger than that. So why was she giving in.   
  
Squall brought his gloved hand to her face and turned it toward him. He gazed deep into her eyes and finished "Its not what I wanted..."   
  
Quistis backed up shaking her head "No. No. What are you trying to do? You jumped out into space after her, broke her out of the memorial. You can't tell me 'its no what you wanted ' just to make you feel better about your self so you can go to bed knowing that you haven't hurt that poor, fragile Quistis. That's not how this works!"  
  
This time it was Squall's turn to shout "I never wanted any of this saving the world, being commander, or Rinoa. I did it because I thought it made you happy. I did it for you! The only one who ever care enough not to run out of my life! But I pushed you away and tried to keep you safe. If we didn't get close then it wouldn't hurt. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy!"  
  
Quistis stared a blank expression as Squall quickly ran for the exit. All that was heard was a door slam and the sobs of an angel.  
  
*************  
Wow this was totally random! I'm usually a Quifer, but I just had to get that out of my system. I know it probably sucks so flames are welcome! And please r&r cause it makes me happy.  



End file.
